Love like crazy
by AnotherStar
Summary: Taichi says the three words that Yamato has dreaded most of his life, causing the blonde to avoid Taichi to sort out his feelings. Taito, rated T to be safe, name is a song title. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! I don't know where the idea for this came from, but you know, here it is.**

 **I don't own Digimon, obviously. I totally wish I owned Yamato and Taichi though. :)**

My hands slide across tanned skin, raising goosebumps, and earning a moan from the boy below me.

"Yama.." He says softly, and I decide that if he can speak like that, I'm doing something wrong. So, I attack his neck with lips and teeth, and get a gerbish word. _That's_ how it should be done. I work my way down his neck, towards his chest. Taichi's hands flutter, chest, hips, thighs. He doesn't know where to put them, which is fine with me.

"Y-Y-Yama." Taichi stutters, pushing gently on me, wanting me to move away. I comply, simply because I don't know why.

"What?"

"Did you hear that?" He asks, cheeks still flushed, and panting.

"No," I say, moving back towards him.

"We're on the _couch_ , Yama." Taichi tries firmly to make his point. I groan, and palm at the tightness in my jeans.

Unfortunately for me, Taichi had been right, and seconds later, his parents and little sister enter the apartment, calling out to him.

"We're home, Taichi!"

"Hi! Yamato's here." He calls back. He pulls the shirt I hadn't _quite_ managed to yank off of him back into place. I grin at him, which causes a flush to spread across his cheeks. It feels amazing to know I can cause him to become a blushing red mess, instead of only me being the shy one. Hikari skips into the living room.

"Hi, Yamato." She greets me.

"Hey, Kari." I say, offering her a smile. Taichi stands, and yanks me to my feet. I stumble, but allow myself to be pulled into his room. The door slams closed behind us, followed by the click of a lock. Taichi forces my back against the wall, trailing kisses along my neck, hands under my shirt.

"I. Love. You." Taichi whispers against my skin between kisses. My entire body freezes. _What?_ It's hardly the first time he's said it, although before now, he'd always throw it into conversation casually. "You know, I think I might love you." Not once has he ever just..said it. It takes a minute before I realize that Taichi has stopped kissing me.

"Yama?" He asks, hesitantly. I wonder if my face is giving away my emotions. And I panic.

"I- uh. I have to go. See you, Taichi." My fingers fumble on the lock, which finally flips, and I escape his room. I glance behind me once, to see him watching me with shocked, hurt eyes.

 _"Of course I love you, Yamato."_

* * *

"Yamato." My dad's voice startles me, and I jerk into a sitting position. I glance at him. There's two of him, and both of them are blurry.

"Er?" I offer.

"May I ask who destroyed the living room?" He asks, casually.

"Uh."

"I see. So, this Uh did it, did they? Where by chance would I be able to find Uh?"

"Uh liv-" I start, and my sleep slow brain catches up. "What?" I ask him.

"I want the living room fixed. Now." He adds, then he walks away, leaving my bedroom door open. I climb out of my warm bed, with no idea what my father is talking about. What the hell had happened to the living room? I stumble after my dad down the hallway, and look into the living room, memories flooding back.

Ah, yes. I had happened to the living room, after running away from Taichi's. Feeling like a shitty ass boyfriend, which I was, and feeling bad about myself, I had lashed out. And flipped everything over. It almost looked like we had an earthquake. Afterwords, I had been emotionally drained, and had passed out. I sigh, and begin setting things right. After a few minutes, my dad wanders in and helps me.

"Well," He says as we push the couch back over together. "At least you didn't break anything."

"Yeah." I say.

"Wanna talk about it, Yamato?"

"Not really." The last thing I ever wanted to do was tell my dad that I was too afraid to hear the L word from my boyfriend of almost two years.

"You know I'm here, Yama." I look up in surprise. My dad rarely ever called me by my nickname. It was always Yamato. Which tells me exactly how worried about me he is.

"Yeah. I- uh. Just had a fight with Taichi. Sorry. I won't take me anger out on the living room furniture anymore." While my dad knew about my sexual preference leaning towards males, he had caught me half naked with boys twice, he had no idea I was currently seeing someone, or that Taichi and I were anything more then friends. If he knew, Taichi wouldn't be allowed to stay as often as he did.

"Go back to sleep, I'll finish up here." He says gently.

"Night, dad." I say, then head back to my room. I doubt I'll get anymore sleep tonight.

I'm right, and too soon, the alarm is telling me it's time to get my ass out of bed for school.

 _"But I thought you loved me. You do love me, don't you, Yamato?"_

* * *

I purposely wait to leave for school. Normally, Taichi and I meet up and walk to school together. Today, I wait until I know he has to be gone before I leave, and am almost late. I slip into my desk beside the poofy haired brunette, with nothing more then a quick hello smile. The bell rings as Taichi opens his mouth, and he simply closes it again, looking towards the front. I'm glad Taichi and I only share a few classes. I'll only need to avoid him for lunch. And after school. I don't really want to avoid him, but right now, this is better. The teacher doesn't give us time to talk, and even though Taichi tries, I ignore him. Which I'd do even if he hadn't scared the piss out of me yesterday. Yeah, that's right, I admit it. He fucking terrified me. Those words should never be said to me. Only Takeru ever got away with it. I mean, even my parents don't say it to me. Not that my mom would ever admit she loved me in the first place.

I watch the clock, and have it timed perfect. I slam my books into my bag, and jump up, vanishing from class before Taichi can even close his text. A wave of guilt crashes into me as he calls my name, but just like yesterday, I ignore him.

My lunch hour is saved by the band, who wants to rehearse a new song. Fine by me. Taichi even watches them steal me away. At least he can't tell me I avoided him.

After school is going to be decidedly harder. I have no excuse to not see Taichi. When the bell rings, which I had almost not noticed, Taichi simply throws me a side long glance before climbing out of his desk.

"Not waiting for Yamato?" Someone asks him. Taichi shrugs, and shakes his head.

"Not today. I have a game. He'll be there, though." Ahh, shit.

"Taichi, wait." I say. Taichi freezes, before turning to face me. His friends continue without him. I throw my stuff in my bag. I'll fix it later.

"Are you talking to me now?" Taichi asks in a hurt voice. I frown at this question as I approach him. Then decide on the truth. We continue walking

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to know where your game was.." Hurt flashes through Taichi's eyes, followed by...nothing.

"You aren't talking to me, but you want to come to my game?" I falter.

"Uh. Well..I..I just have some things to work out, that's all, Taichi.." Taichi shakes his head, at me or himself I'm not sure.

"It's a home game. It'll be here." He says softly. I tangle my pinkie with his briefly, before turning right down the hallway towards my locker. I purposely stall, and take fifteen minutes searching for books, then I decide to reorganize my locker, which takes more time. Then, I come across one of the band members, sneaking out of detention. By the time I force myself down to the field, the games almost half over. And my Taichi is losing. Taichi's coach is yelling at him, he looks totally defeated. He glances up, and notices me.

Things change after that. The coach goes from yelling at Taichi to cheering him on. My Taichi scores the winning cool. The watchers explode with noise, and I flinch away from it. This has always been my least favorite part about Taichi's games, but it has always been worth it. It's still worth it, even if I am "working things out".

I leave the school before Taichi and his team reemerge from the change rooms. He calls my cell phone three times on the fifteen minute walk home, and texts twice. I ignore them.

 _"You're my son, I have to love you, don't I?"_

* * *

I skip most of the week. Taichi continues to call, and I continue to ignore him. I think about this words. _"I. Love. You."_ The way he said it still gives me goosebumps and makes me smile, however, can I say it back? Do I even love him back? Of course I do. I've known it for the last year and a half. Getting me to admit it though? Ugh. Does Taichi even mean it? That is something else entirely, and even though the words terrify me, I know he means it. But that brings me back to the fact that I don't know if I can admit it.

Finally, my father has had enough of my brooding, and hiding from the world.

"Aright, Yamato. You have to go to school." He declares Friday morning.

"Nah, I don't think I will." I say pleasantly.

"Why aren't you going to school?" He asks, eyeing me suspiciously. My grades are good enough that missing a week shouldn't hurt me.

"I'm being bullied?" I offer, lamely.

"Riiiight. You. Being bullied? I don't buy it. School, Yamato." My dad says it in that stupid parent voice he hardly ever uses because he just doesn't care. At least he knows enough to know I'm not being bullied, I guess.

I pull myself to my feet to begin getting ready for school, when there's a knock at the door. I freeze in the middle of pulling my pants up to see if I can hear who it is. I hear my dad laugh, but that's it. I wait, to see if there's more, but just as I'm about to continue pulling my pants to cover the rest of me, my bedroom door is opened. I look up into chocolate brown eyes, and notice the blush that spreads across tanned cheeks. Why are you here, Taichi?

"Want help with those?" He asks, indicating my pants. It's my turn to flush.

"No! Get out!" I snap, yanking my pants the rest of the way up. Taichi doesn't move.

"Your dad wanted me to ask you what's wrong, but since I know you're avoiding me I don't see how it'll do any good." Taichi says instead. Then he comes _into_ my room, shutting the door behind me. He watches me change my shirt. I can feel his eyes roaming my body, and can only imagine the thing he's thinking about.

"I'm not avoiding you." I lie. Taichi sighs.

"Do you.." He starts, but then he stops, eyes going to the door at the footsteps that go past. I ignore my dad. Taichi waits until my dad's footsteps pad back across the house and he calls out that he's leaving for work.

"You were saying?" I prompt Taichi. Taichi toes my carpet.

"You..you still..want to be with me, right?" Taichi looks so sad and innocent and just..broken. Before my brain catches up, I'm across my bedroom, and dropped down next to Taichi's knees. I wrap my arms around his waist and hide my face against his chest.

"Of course I do. I told you I had things to work out.."

"And you haven't worked them out yet?" He asks. I shrug. "Is it because I said I loved you?"

Damn Taichi Yagami and his ability to read me.

"I didn't mean to upset you.." He says quietly. Making me feel guilty.

"You didn't upset me. You..you scared me," I admit. Taichi and I are quiet. Taichi would never make fun of me for admitting I'm scared, because I don't get scared.

"Why?" He asks suddenly. I chew on my lip, pulling away from Taichi. I sit back and look up at him.

"My mom, my dad, that one guy.." Taichi's eyes suddenly widen.

"Oh. Well, I'm not sorry. I do love you." He says.

"I uh..I.." Taichi watches me struggle, face blank. "Love you too," I say quietly. There, it's out. I said it. Those stupid three words that have haunted me since I was seven. Taichi stares at me. I begin to worry, then a grin spreads across his face.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah, really." I say looking away from him. Suddenly the Taichi is on the ground, leaning against me, and we're kissing. After a few seconds, I push him away.

"Don't do that. It's been almost an entire week since I've touched you. And we still have school." I say, not bothering to hide how much that idea of school upsets me. Taichi looks just as upset.

"There's always after school. And it is Friday." He says, trademark smirk spreading across his features.

"I think my dad said something about going away for the weekend, too." I mumble. Taichi is suddenly on his feet, pulling me up.

"Can't come home if we don't ever get to school! Come on, come on!" I stumble behind Taichi as he leads me through my house. I put my shoes on, and as I close to lock the door, Taichi's breathe tickle my skin.

"Just wait till you find out all the things I have planned for you!" he says cheerfully, I turn to face him, and flush at the side of my neighbor, staring at us. Taichi laughs, and I get goosebumps at the sound.

 _"I love you, Yamato."_

 **I don't know how I feel about this anymore. It STARTED good, then I lost interest, then it came back in a new direction..then it went away again. And ended up at this? Drop me a review if you want ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I lied. Yeah. Forgive me. It's a two-shot. This chapter is in Taichi's point of view. Originally, the last chapter had Yamato suffering for months trying to figure out how he really felt about Taichi, which is why it may seem fast.**

The sexual tension between me and Yamato is almost visible in the air. I want him so bad. So. Damn. Bad. And he knows it. He's purposely been giving me these _looks_ that instantly make me want to strip him down. And it's driving me crazy. Goddamn, beautiful, angel-faced, boy that he is.

And finally. At long last, the final bell rings. I practically fly to Yamato's locker to wait for him to gather his homework.

"How..on Earth..can you be thinking about homework right now?" I hiss.

"I'm not." He says, still stuffing more books into his bag. "I'm just doing something to see if you'll rape me in the hallway."

"Ugh. Yammaaaa.." I whine, dragging his name out. He gives me the _goddamn look_ again. I almost explode right there. Finally, Yamato closes his locker, and begins to head towards the school doors, to freedom, and his house, where I can do whatever I want to him.

I follow behind him, practically bouncing off the walls. Yama keeps eyeing me. What feels like two hours later, we're heading up the steps to Yama's apartment. Yama takes forever to find his keys. Forever! I swear! And before he can turn the door handle, I yank him to me, and kiss him. With enough force that it hurts me. Yama makes a muffled "Uhmpf!" sound. I pin Yama against the wall, still kissing him. He doesn't object, or fight me. For once. My hands are suddenly busy with the buttons of his school jacket.

"Uhhh." Someone says from behind me, and I yank away from Yama. The neighbor from this morning is staring at us. Face flushed, again.

"Can I help you?" I practically growl. Yama lets out a breathless laugh.

"You're making out." She points out.

"And?" I snarl.

"In the hallway."

"So?"

"The. Hallway." She repeats. Yama has gotten the door open from his pinned position between me and the wall.

"Come on, Tai." He says, squeezing under my arm and pulling me by the hand. The door slams shut behind us.

"I'll be speaking to your father!" The girl calls. We ignore her, and I get back to work on Yama. His shirts gotta go, so pull it off him. I drop it on the floor. Yama manages to get three steps away from me before I have him pinned again. Kisses on his jaw, neck, collarbones. His hands fumbling with the buttons on my shirt, being pushed off my shoulders, also abandoned on the floor. We don't make it to his room. We have sex in the hallway.

* * *

Yama is curled up on his bed, still mostly naked, cell phone in hand. He's paying more attention to his phone then me.

"Yama."

"Hmm?" He asks, without turning away from his cell phone. I fucking hate when he does this.

"Tell me about "that guy"." A perfect eyebrow raises in question, eyes still remain attached to his cell phone screen though. I snatch Yama's phone, and throw it across the room.

"Tai!" He snaps.

"Tell me about "that guy" from this morning." At first there's just confusion. Then understanding.

"I don't want to. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does." I say. Yama's phone chimes. He glances in the general direction of it, then back at me.

"Did you have to throw my phone across the room?"

"Yes. Don't change the subject." Yama remains silent for awhile. Then he changes positions so he's laying next to me.

"Why does it matter?" He asks eventually.

"Because. I almost lost you. And he helped." Ah, logic. Yamato shakes his head.

"He used to use my emotions against me. He'd stay stuff like "You love me, don't you Yamato? Then do this." It was stupid." There's obviously more, but he had said something, so I move to more pressing matters.

"Does he have a name?"

"Nope."

"He doesn't?"

"Nope." I frown.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. And even if he does have name, there's something more important then that, anyways."

"There is? Like what?" I ask, totally confused. Yamato shifts, and straddles me. Ahh yes, this is definitely more important.

* * *

"Yamato...and Taichi, I'm home!" Yama's dad calls.

"Hi dad!" We say together. Yama raises his eyebrows at me. I grin. We're stretched out along the couch, watching a movie.

"Why are your clothes in the hallways, Yamato?"

"Err..it was hot?" Yama offers his father's look.

"Right. So..you guys making out in the hallway had nothing to do with the removal of clothes in the doorway?" He asks. Yama shakes his head.

"Would you even want to know the answer to that?" He asks.

"No. No I don't. Never mind. I saw nothing." I laugh as Yama's dad heads towards his room.

"Your dinner's in the fridge!" Yama calls after him.

"Whoops. I forgot." I whisper to him. Yama shrugs.

"Me too. I don't think he really cares though. He just doesn't want to hear about it."

"How'd your dad even know I was here?" I ask.

"Your shoes." Yama's dad supplies as he enters the living room with the plate of food from the fridge. "This looks delicious, Yamato."

"You're welcome." Yama says to the unspoken thank you. The room falls silent as Yama's dad gets into the movie, too. My look over at Yama. God, do I love him. Yama's eyes flick over to me, and I can see the same reflected back. He loves me too.

 **So lame. Ah well, this is done now. On to other things. Or finishing other things! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
